The Shadow Warrior
by DBanner00
Summary: Raised by birth by the King of the Underworld and trained by the greatest of heroes, Perseus Jackson has fought in nearly all historical battles and wars, and now in the 21st century, he must step out of the shadows of mankind and help end a looming threat.
1. Prologue

The Shadow Warrior

Prologue

The summer sun was burning brightly and the air was humid and moist, which was only natural since the sea was only a couple miles away. Beside the crashing of the waves and the calls of the seagulls, the only other sound was the sound of sand crunching over running feet, as a woman ran for her life, carrying nothing but her newborn child. She took a quick glance behind her shoulder and was shocked at what she saw. Five men were chasing after her, how they caught up to her was beyond her but she quickly focused on the task at hand: saving her child.

Miles behind her screams so loud they could shatter glass could be heard, and smoke rose into the air as the city of Athens was being ravaged and sacked. The woman found a patch of trees not far from her and decided to duck into one of the many bushes. As the men passed her, she quietly got out from where she was hiding.

She walked toward a small pool of water, only to find out that she was hit with one of the arrows the men were shooting at her with. She knew she was going to bleed out, and it was only a matter of time until she died. She gently laid the child down and tore out the arrow from her stomach, letting the blood pour freely.

Her only regret was that she wasn't able to live to raise her child.

"Please," she pleaded, "save my child!"

As she yelled her prayer to the sky, the air around her turned cold and shadows seemed to dance around her as a man stepped out of the shade of shadows.

"Please, save my child, I am dying, and cannot be there for him," she pleaded.

"You are indeed dying, and I am unable to save your life, but I can save your child's, I will personally raise him, and he will become the greatest warrior this world has ever seen," the man said.

"Thank you lord…"

"Hades"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**July 3rd, 1863, Gettysburg, Pennsylvania**

It was a warm, quiet day as a man surveyed the damage of the surrounding area. Bodies were piled up in every which way, according to the reports he received from the officers there were estimated between 46,000 to 51,000 men, mostly on the enemy side.

The man was tall for the time he was in, standing high at around 6'5 feet tall. His body was built like that of an Olympic athlete, no fat, just pure muscle, his body toned and scarred, and each scar just a painful memory of his past mistakes.

His posture was practically an indication that he was royalty. He had short black hair, military regulation, they called it. He looked like a man in his prime, around the age of 20. He knew he didn't get these features from his adoptive father. Yes, he knew that his "father" wasn't his real father. He didn't know who his real father was, and if his adoptive father knew, he wouldn't tell him who he was.

The man wore a dark blue uniform, normal for any soldier who served the Union. The only other feature on his body that made him look intimidating was the wicked scar that ran down his right eye. Whenever someone brought it up though, he would just lie and say it was a training accident, not really wanting to discuss the actual details in which how he actually got the scar.

This man's name was Perseus Orpheus Jackson, and right now, he was wondering why in his "father's" name he was still doing there. They had already won the battle, and there was no point of sticking around.

"Though I guess they need to grieve for their fellow comrades," he thought, "I've seen many people die on the battlefield, but not like this".

He had to admit, warfare had changed dramatically since the middle ages or the Italian Renaissance. He took out his flask of whisky; it sucks being an alcoholic, and took a big gulp of it down his throat. He knew he shouldn't drink that much, but he just couldn't stop drinking, it was like smoking (which he also did), he just couldn't get enough of it. He could only blame all the shit that happened to him in his long life.

As he walked back to the his tent, he noticed both Commander George Meade and Commander John Reynolds were waiting for him, most likely to give a report on his units condition, which was the same as always, beaten and tired, except for himself of course.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When that was finally over, he stepped outside and saw a tree stump coming out of the ground and decided to sit and take a rest, letting old memories catch up to him. All the wars he fought, all the injuries he gained, he even walked with a limp because of his past mistakes. He had many women in his life, and if you were to ask him if he was a virgin, he would just laugh his ass off. He only loved one woman though, and he had to make a painful choice long ago that caused him to go into depression, but that's a story for another day.

He then decided that he needed to help his men pack everything up. His unit had been formally discharged, not under any bad conditions, although the government had decided that they needed a long break, and hopefully that break would stretch out 'till the end of the war.

He still had to visit the family.

* * *

Using shadow travel, one of the many gifts his "father" gave him at a young age, Perseus transported himself to the entrance of the Underworld. It's been over a decade since he's been here, so he decided to take a stroll to see if anything changed. Before he could enter, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Sir, you must wait in line until it is turn to get on the ferry," said the voice.

Perseus turned around only to find the voice belonged to Charon, the ferry master. As soon as Charon caught the ice cold glare that Perseus gave, his face seemed to go even paler than it already was.

"L-Lo-Lord Perseus, my most sincerest apologies, please, go right ahead," Charon said in a scared shitless tone.

Perseus just let out a puff of air and walked straight ahead, taking in the sight in front of him. Still the same hellhole, like always. As he kept walking towards the palace, his mind wandered elsewhere. More memories kept coming to him, all in which contained misery and despair, and each one worse than the last.

When he finally reached the palace, he gave a glance at the guards who looked surprise that he had returned after being away for so long. When they opened the gate, he walked in and immediately went to search for his father.

"The palace hasn't changed much either," he muttered to himself quietly.

He found his father in the dining hall, along with his adoptive mother, Persephone. According to his father, she had been ecstatic when he was brought home as a baby, she had always wanted to raise one, but was never able to get Hades to open up to the idea. So when she saw him coming home with a child in his arms she started to see the better side in him, and their marriage has been better ever since.

The first one to notice him enter the room was his mother of course, everyone knew she had eyes on the back of her head.

"PERSEUS ORPHEUS JACKSON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she yelled, not out anger, but out of concern (mainly anger).

Hades then looked up from his dinner to see his son of more than 2000 years walk through the door, and his mood instantly brightened. He had not seen him for more than a decade.

"I've just been out in the mortal world, helping them fight their wars, and doing their jobs for them," he explained, "How are you mother?"

"I'm fine, but don't you dare disappear for a decade without letting us know where you are and even how you are, understand!" she said.

"Yes mother," Perseus reassured, "How are you father?"

"I'm fine, go ahead and sit down and eat, I'm sure your starving, and you can also explain to us what you've been up to," said Hades.

* * *

After dinner and much explanation to his parents, Perseus decided to go up to his room and get some rest. He said goodnight to his parents and then maneuvered through the many corridors the palace held until he found his room. He then laid down, closed his eyes, and gently slipped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a cold morning in the state of Maine. A sleek, black limo was making its way up the road toward Westover Hall, a military school in which Perseus was being sent in order to find his siblings and return them to the underworld. Perseus didn't understand why his father wanted him to do this, who would want to live in the underworld, especially a child? Perseus had spent his whole life living down there, and one thing's for sure, he didn't recommend living there.

As the limo pulled up to the school, Perseus grabbed his cane, getting ready to exit the vehicle. Over the years, his limp got even worse, not even nectar and ambrosia seemed to help. It's a miracle he could still fight, for most warriors, being handicapped would mean taking away their honor, and even though that didn't happen to him, his injury did leave a strong impact on his life. He drank more, smoked more, and even turned to mortal medicine for help with the pain. It was probably just a stroke of luck that he hadn't ODed.

As he walked into the school, he couldn't help but realize he got the event schedule mixed up. Apparently there was a dance going on. Just as he began to realize this, one of the teachers walked up to him.

"Sir, may I ask you what you are doing here?" he asked. I couldn't help but notice his name tag, _Dr. Thorn_, it said. He could feel that something was off with this guy, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Uh yeah, I'm here to pick up my younger brother and sister." he said in the straightest face he could. He had one of the greatest poker faces ever known to man, but he was getting old. It sounded weird, considering the fact that he looked like a 20 year old. Just as he was about to respond he looked over Perseus's shoulder and his face seemed to scrunch up with anger. Perseus looked behind him and he knew why he did it.

Demigods.

They were always interrupting his missions, and that aggravated him. He had heard of the place they called Camp Half-Blood, a place where demigods learned to control their powers, learn new skills, learn to survive. What a bunch of bullshit. Demigods die everyday, with or without training. If he were a god, he would probably get a vasectomy. He would at least spare his would-be children the dangers of the world he lived in.

As he studied the demigods, he noticed a girl with blond hair and grey, stormy eyes. _A daughter of Athena. _Another one, a girl, looked to be emo or goth, he could never tell the difference, and had electric blue eyes. _A daughter of Zeus, interesting. _Another one, a boy, had jet black hair and sea green eyes, and a cocky grin. _An idiotic son of Poseidon._ After he deduced the demigods, he also noticed the satyr that wasn't that hard to notice. Together they sent out a signal that screamed that they wanted to be eaten, maimed, and totally destroyed from the inside out.

He turned his attention back to Dr. Thorn. "Can I go ahead and pick them up now? My father wants them back as soon as possible, we're moving in a couple of days you see." he fake explained.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Their names are Nico and Bianca di Angelo." he said. He heard the satyr behind them saying something about "the cripple is trying to leave with the demigods". I resisted the urge to turn around and beat the living shit out of him for calling me a cripple, I'm a little soft on the subject. Dr. Thorn looked at me like I was with the dumbasses behind me and said, "Only your parents are allowed to come pick up their children, so unless a 20 year old can somehow have two 13 year old children, please turn around, and you children better get in the gym now! No one is allowed to leave, so I better not catch you anywhere else." And with that, he walked away.

That probably could have gone better, no way that guy was normal, I could have sworn my poker face was solid as a rock. As I turned around, I noticed the demigods staring at me. "Haven't your parents taught you not to stare at a cripple?" he said as he walked away. Now he had to figure out how the hell he was going to get his siblings. He couldn't pick them up from the dance, so he had to wait until afterwards. As he was walking down the hallway he heard a scream behind him. He turned around to notice a manticore walking away with both of his siblings. Great, he was hoping we wouldn't have to get in a fight, but now it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"I seriously hope he doesn't run", he said before he took off after him. All he could do was walk really fast, and if it came to running, he wouldn't be able to keep up. As he quickly limped down the hallway, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see the demigods quickly catching up. When they did, the daughter of Zeus stopped and looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled.

"Trying to catch up with my siblings, I couldn't help but notice that you have a manticore problem, so if you don't mind, I would like to save my siblings before they are eaten." he said as his cane changed into a long, celestial bronze sword. She looked at him wide eyed, trying to determine whether or not he was trustworthy or not. She decided right now she didn't care, and she just ran after the manticore.

"I'll catch up!" he yelled after her.

By the time he got there, there were monsters everywhere, all surrounding the manticore and the demigods. _Well this is fan-fucking-tastic._ he thought. He took his sword out and began slashing at the monsters. Time just seemed to slow down whenever he was fighting, it was like the world belonged to his. He was the wind, and nothing could touch him, or even see him. By the time he slayed about half of the monster horde, they were all practically running for the woods. That gave Perseus the chance to look towards the manticore, who was locked in battle with the demigods.

Just then, he saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye, and that nearly sent chills down his spine. This was going to be fun. Now he had to deal with demigods, monsters, and now a bunch of girl scouts with bows.

After all the monsters were cleared, save the manticore, one of the hunters were able to pin the beast down.

"Permission to kill M'lady?" asked the huntress.

"Permission granted Zo-" the woman never got a chance to finish her sentence as the manticore grabbed the huntress and jumped off the cliff.

"ZOE!" the woman screamed.

Perseus knew he couldn't let her die, and he knew he would have to do something stupid in order to save the girl's life. He walked up to the daughter of Zeus. "Hold my cane, will you?" he said, she stared at him oddly and complied. What he did next was just plain stupid, he jumped off the cliff. The rest of the others just stared at the cliff with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He didn't know why he did it, maybe it was just a force of habit. He's saved many people before in the past, but nothing quite like this. I mean, jumping off a cliff to save someone you don't even know? That's just stupid! Not to mention the fact that she is a member of the hunters of Artemis, the biggest man haters in the world! Damn his fucked up nature.

He finally caught up to her as they were falling, she was practically screaming like a banshee. He grabbed her hand and began to concentrate real hard, and just before they hit the ground, they were back on the top of the cliff. The hunter began to feel strange all of a sudden and began vomiting like crazy.

"Sorry, shadow travel will do that to you." he said as he limped painfully towards the daughter of Zeus to retrieve his cane.

He then found all bows pointed in his direction. "You do realize I'm standing right in front of a daughter of Zeus, if you shoot me, you'll most likely kill me and her, and you-know-who wouldn't like that." he stated.

Just then a young girl around the age of 12 came foward. "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and I demand to know who you are." she said with a bow pointed at him.

"What? No please?" he retorted back.

She looked ready to kill me, which wouldn't be good for my situation right now, I had to find a way out of this, I doubt another rock solid poker face would work, so I did would I do best in these situations, change the subject.

"It was great hanging out with ya'll, but I need to be going, so if you mind."

That was when I heard a sword draw and footsteps running towards me, someone was charging me. When will people learn? He side stepped and used his cane to trip whoever tried to swing at him. It turns out it was the son of Poseidon. Who else?

"I'd be careful if I were you kid, that arrogance of yours could lead you to a life of trouble. I thought children of Poseidon were supposed to be go with the flow? Instead you attacked a cripple. Do you feel good about yourself now?" he said.

He got up and walked away grumbling. "Come along Nico, Bianca. Our father wishes to speak with you both." he said.

They both reluctantly started walking with him. Perseus was stopped by a flash of silver light on his wrists. Handcuffs. His cane was missing to. He turned around and noticed it was in the hands of the goddess.

"You got me in handcuffs, great. Though now I can't go anywhere because I need the cane to walk." he pointed out.

She seemed to ponder this and snapped her fingers and a wheelchair appeared. While she did that, Perseus took the small window of time to snap his fingers and shadow travel both Nico and Bianca to the underworld. Artemis was practically shaking with rage afterwards.

"Oops" was all he said before sitting in the chair. "Who wants to push me?" He asked. "Push yourself." He heard Artemis say.

"Where are you going to take me anyway?" He askes, already knowing the answer.

"I will take you to the council, there we will decide your fate." she explained.

They vanished in a flash of silver light and reappeared outside the gates of Olympus. If he weren't here under unfortunate circumstances, he would've said it was drop dead goregous.

"Damn." he muttered under his breath. Just then the pain in his leg became intense, he nearly screamed out in agony. He reached into his pocket and that clearly made the goddess that was pushing him on edge, since she held a knife at his back.

"What do I have in my pocket that could clearly hurt you?" he stated.

Artemis didn't seem to acknowledge him, and reached down into his pocket and pulled out a capsule containing mortal medicine.

"Can I have that back? This pain is only getting worse." she heard him say. She realized it was pain medication, and gave it back to him reluctantly. They made their way inside when they heard an angry voice call out, "What have you done with my son!"

* * *

Oh great. There was only one of two ways this was going to happen. Either his mother was going to scream at everyone until they let me go, or she was going to declare war for my safety. She was a tad bit overprotective. Father was there as well, probably concerning the matter of his children.

"Everyone calm down! If you have a throne, sit in it, if not, then sit anyway!" roared the man I assumed was Zeus. While everyone did that, I took out a couple of those pills and swallowed them. It wasn't like I was afraid to admit my addiction, I just felt like one of those people who were willing to quit whenever they wanted. That was probably a lie.

"Someone better explain to me who this demigod is." said Zeus.

"He is my son Zeus, I have been raising him ever since the fall of Athens along with Persephone." explained Hades.

"That doesn't explain why he was took the children, are they more of your demigod children? You know the consequences of that." said Zeus sternly.

"Hades only smirked and said, "They are not the children of the prophecy, I've been keeping them in the Lotus Hotel since before WWII, before the pact, you can't touch them Zeus." Hades said.

Zeus looked satisfied with that answer, and returned his attention back to Perseus, who seemed completely bored out of his mind.

"Does the decision that decides your fate not excite you demigod?" Zeus said.

"Not really." That just seemed to get Zeus pissed off even more. No one had ever been so calm before in a situation like this. How do you not get the least bit interested in the fact that a couple words said by one person could end your life? Clearly there was something different about this demigod.

"Can I get out of these cuffs please? I also wouldn't mind getting my cane back." Perseus retorted. Zeus pondered this until he reluctantly snapped his fingers and the cuffs broke off. Artemis tossed him back his cane afterwards.

"Thank you, now could we wrap this up? I kinda want to get through this ASAP." he said. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

After the meeting, Artemis flashed them back to the campsite. The had to pry his mother off of him so that he could leave, mama's boy. They flashed into Artemis's tent where the huntress from before was waiting for them. He wondered if it was like this all the time, that would show some serious commitment towards this. She must be the lieutenant of the hunt. Her face seemed familiar though, like someone je used to know. He shook that feeling off, he would ponder it later. Right now he had to get through this situation.

"M'Lady, what news from Olympus?" she asked. From what I remember her name was Zoe. Again, that sounds really familiar.

"Yes Zoe, Zeus has given me the task of hunting a legendary beast that was recently spotted. Unfortunately I cannot take you girls with me. Instead, my brother will arrive shortly to take you to camp. Take Perseus here with you as well." explained Artemis.

"But M'Lady! You cannot expect us to go back to that wretched place! And now you expect us to bring a cripple! He's a male no less!" rammbled Zoe.

One glare from Artemis was all it took to shut her up. "Zoe, I trust you with my life, but I need you to comply with these wishes. It's important that you listen and do as I ask of you. Perseus is a skilled warrior, even in his crippled state. I fear something big is coming, and you may need his help." Artemis said.

Zoe sighed in defeat. She would just have to ride this situation out. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew Perseus somehow, the only thing that didn't seem familiar was the cane. Speaking of Perseus, he didn't appear to be inside the tent, he must have wandered outside during their conversation. As expected, he was waiting outside twirling his cane around.

"Get moving _boy_, Apollo will be here soon to take us to camp." she said.

"Well, when you say it with that attitude." he retorted back sarcastically. That just made her scoff and walk away. Perseus began to think, he had to know her from somewhere, this was just driving him crazy. He usually had a good memory on certain things, and he was sure he would remember knowing her. Once they reached the edge of the cliff, he noticed that both the demigods and the hunters were waiting around as if they were expecting someone. That's when he heard the sound of an engine coming from the sky.

A Maserati Spyder began to descend and soon landed, but not before changing into a long bus. The doors opened to reveal the sun god Apollo, and he thought he heard the daughter of Zeus say something about him being hot, which was weird because he was her half-brother.

"All aboard!" he heard him call out. Artemis began to go over the rules about her hunters to Apollo as everyone began filing in. Perseus took one of the middle seats, just when the pain started to come back, the medicine he was taking hardly did anything. As he took a whole handful of pills, Zoe decided she would sit down in the seat across from him. As she sat down, she noticed that he took a rather large amount of medicine.

"You do know you can overdose on that and die, right?" she asked with what sounded like a hint of concern. The man did save her life.

"They put that on the label, and don't worry, it wouldn't be my first time." he answered. That just seemed to make her curious. Like he said, he wasn't afraid to admit he was an addict.

"Why do you even take those pills? You should feel better after having some nectar and ambrosia." After she had said that, she noticed that he began to get that far away gaze, like he was a soldier who saw his whole unit killed.

"You cannot imagine the pain I'm in, everyday. There are some things that even the gods themselves cannot fix, I've tried every other way, and taking these helped the most." he said. Zoe didn't know how to respond to something like this. If he was one of the hunters she would comfort them, but this a male she hardly knew. Well, a male who seemed to look strangly familiar. She turned to look foward only to see the daughter of Zeus getting behind the wheel, maybe the ride would be smooth, considering she was a daughter of the lord of the skies. She had to be wrong, of course.

The whole ride there was one of the roughest rides she had ever been on. Perseus didn't seem to be effected at all.

"Why aren't holding on to something or screaming for dear life!?" she yelled over the voices of screaming hunters.

"I flew Blackhawks in Vietnam, this is nothing." he replied. How old was this guy? After a long, bumpy ride, they reached the camp. The landing was rougher than the actual flight, since they crashed onto the beach shore. The doors opened letting out it's sick and dizzy passengers. Just then a rather old-looking centaur trotted up to him. Perseus recognized him as Chiron, the legendary trainer of heroes.

"Why hello there hunters, what brings you here?" he asked warmly. By the way he wasn't dead yet, you could tell the hunters had some respect towards him.

"M'Lady has been assigned a solo hunt for a legendary beast. We were unfortunate enough to be sent here." she said distastefully. Perseus was able to get some info about them from that, they hated coming here. Most likely because all the teenage boys like to hit on them.

"Well then, I'm sure you already know where your cabin is. Tonight will be capture the flag, so be ready for that event." he told them. They all nodded and walked off, except Zoe.

"Chiron, there is more. M'Lady has asked to bring this male here." She turned her head to find Perseus standing beside her while putting another handful of pills in his mouth. That made her scold at him.

"It's an honor to meet you Chiron. I remember hearing the tales of your teachings while I was off at war in Rome." Perseus greeted. That seemed to make Chiron confused until he realized that Perseus was immortal.

"It's nice to meet you to, my boy, though I'm sure those stories were exaggerated. If you could, my boy, not take those around the younger children. We wouldn't them trying things like that. he explained. Perseus nodded his head in acknowledgement

"Where will I be staying?" Perseus asked.

"I'm sure Lord Poseidon wouldn't mind letting you stay in his cabin. He only has one son, meet me in the Big House when you settled in." Chiron told him. Perseus was about to retort but before he could, Chiron had already trotted away. Great, now he had to stay with that arrogant son of Poseidon until his duration at this camp was over.

"Don't worry," Zoe said to him, "you'll be out of here in no time."

"Zoe, if there is anything that I have learned throughout my many years of life, is that time is irrelevant and that our actions determine whether or not anything happens to us." That made Zoe seem to wonder. She knew that saying from somewhere, a long time ago she had heard it from her only friend as a hesperide. That made her mind click. It made her remember the day that he walked into the garden.

_Flasback_

_She had been sitting near the entrance of the garden of the hesperides when she noticed a man, about the age of 20, walk towards the garden. Her first instinct was to run and get her sisters, of course, but the man stopped her._

_"Excuse me! You wouldn't happen to be one of the hesperides, would you?" he asked politely. That was reluctant to answer him, but did so anyway._

_"Yes, I am. What is your business here? If you have come to take one of the golden apples, you must defeat Ladon." she said._

_"Unfortunstely, I do know that. Do you think you could take me to Ladon? The least I can do is try." he said. That left her shocked. Why would anyone want to fight Ladon?_

_"Very well, let's see whether or not you are worthy of obtaining a golden apple." she said. They began walking towards the tree in which grew the golden apples of immortality. There they saw a rather large dragon with nearly a hundred heads. She nearly expected the man to run away in shear fear, but instead he seemed to be cool and collected._

_"If you want the apples, I must wake him, I have no other choice." she explained. _

_"I understand, thank you. There is a chance I may die, it would be a shame if I didn't know the name of the last person I have ever spoken with." he said warmly._

_She smiled, " My name is Zoe, Zoe Nightshade. May I ask for yours?"_

_"Perseus. I might as well get this over with." he stated and started walking towards the large beast._

_"Perseus!" she yelled. He looked back. "Be careful!"_

_He smiled at her, "I'll try!" he yelled back. She looked at him with concern and worry across her face. She may have only known this man for a short amount of time, but she already knew that he was special in some way. She watched as Ladon began to wake, and soon the battle between beast and man began. The battle only lasted about ten minutes, and she was shocked to see that Perseus was the victor. He did recieve some damage though, he had a large gash running down his face, and one of Ladon's poisonous spike had lightly scratched him on the leg, which could be fatal in the long run. Besides the fact that he had a few broken bones, he seemed fine. She ran up to just as he was about to faint. She took some nectar and ambrosia from her pouch and fed it to him. He soon began to open his eyes._

_"Did I win?" he asked._

_"Surprisingly, yes." she replied. They both started laughing. They both felt something for each other, and their bond only grew as he began visiting her more often after his battle with Ladon. One day, she asked him what he was going to do about his future, seeing how he could now become immortal since he had the golden apples. He then began to tell her that time was irrelevant, and the whatever was going to happen to him was because of his own actions. Those words stuck to Zoe's mind like syrup for as long as she could remember._

_One day, she waited for Perseus to arrive towards the garden, only to see him walking towards her with a pained expression._

_"What's wrong Perseus?" she asked him._

_"I'm afraid my father has ordered me to return home. I cannot disobey him Zoe, I must leave." he said sorrowfully. Zoe was shocked. Why did he have to leave her? He was her only friend besides her sisters!_

_"But do know that no matter what happens, I PROMISE you, I will return to you, even if it takes eternity, we will see each other again." he stated. What he did next shoxked her. _

_He kissed her._

_Her body felt as if it were melting like butter and her knees felt weak. At that moment, she had never felt so loved before. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. She felt his lips leave hers and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She fell to her knees and began crying, wishing he had never left._

_End flashback._

"Hello? Zoe?" Zoe shook her head as she heard Perseus call her name. She must have zoned out while lingering in the past. She still couldn't believe that the man in front of her, a cripple and a drug addict, was the same Perseus she had known all those years ago. She wondered why he didn't remember her, but then again, the drugs he was taking could have fogged up his brain. How could he have done something like this to himself? She dicided that it was probably for the best that she wouldn't tell him.

"I'm fine, Perseus. Just got lost in my own thoughts." she stated.

"Alright, I guess I had better go get settled in, this is not going to end well, guaranteed." he said. She watched him walk towards the Poseidon cabin, the place in which he would be staying for the next couple of months. She began walking towards the Artemis cabin, where she and her sisters would be staying.


End file.
